Slughorn's Christmas Party
by PuddingIsMyPatronus
Summary: Harry realizes that he loves Luna, and he hopes for her to be his after this party. HBP spoilers You'd find one.


Wow, I know, when will the one shots ever end?

Hah. :) Anyway, I don't own any characters in this, they all belong to the wonderful J. K . Rowling. Not me.

This is a contest prize just for Victoria! I hope you like it, though anyone else is quite welcome to read it. I'd also love some tips on how to make my writing better, if you got any!

Reviews about how the story is is wonderful too. So, read, enjoy, and review please!

* * *

Luna always had an embarrassing knack for honesty. It was just one of her little quirks that made Harry even more curious about the dreamy blond. They had been friends for a while now. Luna was just everything. Pretty, different, kind, perceptive, and most of all, loyal.

Maybe Harry was just a teen, wanting to be like everyone else. Going out with girls and all. Ginny could have many boyfriends in just a short span of time. Harry could be the same, but obviously with girls. He was the boy who lived, after all. Getting a girlfriend couldn't be that hard at. He just seemed a bit put-off for a while. Now, that wasn't the case.

There was so many things that Harry needed to do now. Including getting that memory from Slughorn, making it through Quidditch practice, keep himself alive long enough to do so, not get expelled, find out what Malfoy was doing, and keeping up with homework...these were not all easily done. And now there was a task that was added onto that, capture the heart of Luna Lovegood.

That would be the hardest of them all.

Luckily, tonight was the night of Slughorn's Christmas Party, and Harry had asked her to go with him, only as friends.

He had a small hope, that by the time the night was over, they would be much more than friends.

The party loomed ever closer, Harry spent time getting ready while Ron sulked, still mad at Hermione. It wasn't her fault Slughorn never noticed him, yet the ginger kept acting as if it was. Things were worse off now though, Hermione said she was going to ask him,but Ron ruined that. Well, maybe if Harry never started their little argument over the Quidditch and the Felix Felicis Harry did for Ron, they wouldn't be mad at each other. Though he highly doubted that. He had only tried to help.

Those two never could go without a fight. Ever.

And if they did? Well, it was a bloody miracle. Then they would get in a fight.

It didn't affect Harry at all, he dressed in his nicest dress robes (even though they looked rather frilly. They were much better then the robes he had for the Yule Ball). The bespectacled boy even took a wand and a brush to his hair trying to tame it.

There was no reason to be nervous, it was only Luna..right?

In the end Harry gave up on his hair and looked into the mirror. He felt like a fool, probably looked like one to Ron too.

"What _are_ you doing?"

Harry shrugged. Ron knew tonight was the night of the party. "Getting ready. Why?"

Ron rolled his eyes, and snorted. "You are mental if you call _that _getting ready." To Ron that was getting way _to_ ready, if that was even possible.

Harry groaned as he looked at Ron, "You'd be going mental if you were... never mind. I need to go meet Luna. The party's about to start." Harry told his friend, rushing out of the room, leaving a confused Ron.

Luna...Loony Luna _Lovegood_?

Ron shook his head and went back to writing his essay for Professor Snape, deciding that this was not any of his business. And the ginger honestly did not want to know.

Harry made it to the door of Slughorn's office, they had agreed to meet here. Yet, the green eyed boy saw everyone but Luna. Where was she? Harry looked around, worried that she wouldn't show up. Then that would ruin everything.

"Hello Harry," A dreamy voice said from behind him. The boy turned, and sighed out of relief. Luna had finally arrived. She looked, magnificent and odd. It seemed like she was really excited.

Her dress was silver and had little ruffles in it, it went down to her knees and stopped there. It was beautiful, sleeve-less too. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail as she looked at Harry expectantly.

"Good evening Luna." Harry said nervously, smiling at the his friend. "I suppose we should go into the party and join everyone, eh?" He asked, taking her arm in his and walking in with her. Luna didn't seem to mind, she was looking at everything.

Slughorn seemed to be having a good time , chatting up everyone. Then he laid eyes on Harry.

"Harry m'boy!" He boomed walking over to the two. The professor eyed Luna a moment as she looked all about the room, extremely interested.

With a nod Harry said 'Professor' before pulling Luna away.

"Ohh! Thank you Harry, this party is so amazing. Look! Mistletoe! " Luna told Harry pointing up at the ceiling, not to far from them.

He know knew where he was going to take Luna at tonight. To the mistletoe!

"Do you suppose Nargles are in it?"

"Nargles?" Harry asked confused, giving Luna a strange look. Luna had mentioned Nargles before, he believed.

"Oh yes, they typically live in mistletoe. They are very mischievous thieves, you know. That's why I wear this necklace," Luna said, tugging lightly at the butterbeer cork necklace around her neck, "It keeps them away. Do you want one Harry? It doesn't take that long to make." She assured him with a dazed smile on her face as she looked at Harry.

"No thanks." Harry said to Luna politely. It was nice being here with her, and odd too. Sometimes you can actually forget about how loony Luna was.

They stayed quiet for a bit, Harry noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Hermione was flitting around, with a distressed look on her face. She seemed to be hiding, Harry decided not to bother with it. She'd be all right.

"Oh, let's get something to eat Harry. Come on." Luna said softly tugging on Harry's arm. He followed, glancing at Hermione before eating with Luna. She chattered happily about Nargles and Wrackspurts and all sorts of creatures. Harry listened with interest, actual honest interest.

After eating Harry managed to get himself into a conversation with Slughorn somehow. The boy had no clue where Luna was, that is until she was over by the mistletoe. Harry excused himself from the professor, hoping that now was his chase. One little peck...

Luna looked to her partner and smiled. "Hello Harry. It seems that there are no Nargles in the mistletoe, though I'm not too sure." Luna beamed happily.

"Eh? Oh, that's great!" Harry exclaimed , trying to inconspicuously slide under the mistletoe.

Finally he had his whole body under it, Luna talked on for a while about how Nargles love mistletoe and all, then she looked at Harry. "Harry, you're standing the mistletoe. Tradition says if you step under the mistletoe, you're suppose to receive a kiss!" She explained.

Harry played dumb, "Really, I didn't know that..."

"Yes, it's a very old tradition."

"Well, I suppose we continue the tradition." Harry told her, feeling like a complete idiot.

Luna looked at Harry calmly, and nodded before leaning in and closing her eyes slightly.

Harry leaned in as well, his eyes trained on Luna's lips. Hermione was staring, and Harry noticed this out of the corner of his eye, but he really didn't care. All that mattered right now was this kiss. He didn't care what other people thought or what they saw.

Their lips finally met, it was short, and the drawn out leaning in thing was only a thing in Harry's mind, but it was also wonderful.

Harry blushed scarlet as he pulled away and bit his lip. Luna was only smiling at Harry as he moved away from the mistletoe.

"I've never kissed anyone before." She told himself honestly as he allowed her to hook her arm with his once more.

The rest of the night passed by in a flash, everyone laughed (except Hermione that is). There was even a bit of dancing. Luna was crazy with her moves, and had Harry laughing the whole time as he tried to do them as well.

Slughorn sent them all back to their dorms at two in the morning, and Harry offered to walk Luna to Ravenclaw's common room. In the end it was Luna who led them, Harry didn't really know the way there, you see. So he made mental marks for his trip back.

"Tonight was lovely Harry." Luna told him as they stood outside the portrait, "I really did enjoy that kiss under the mistletoe." She admitted, though there was no shame in it. Luna didn't get embarrassed.

Harry on the other hand, blushed once more. " I did to." He told her with a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his head.

"I think, I'd like another kiss Harry." Luna told him as she took a step forward, her faint smile playing on her lips as he turned a brighter color.

Harry didn't say a word as he leaned in, their lips met once more. There was much more feeling to this then a peck, it was a kiss. Luna wrapped her arms delicately around Harry's neck while his found sanctuary at Luna's waist pulling her closely. Their lips parted few times to breathe. It seemed like forever until Luna pulled away, smiling at Harry. Her small hand rested on his cheek a moment before she kissed it.

"Goodnight Harry." It sounded like she was in a daze, more then normal actually.

His arms removed themselves from Luna as he muttered, "Goodnight."

That was when they parted ways, Luna going into the Ravenclaw common as Harry made his way to the Gryffindor Tower. As he entered the common room, all was quiet. There was a few first years over by the fire, playing an intense game of Wizards chess. Harry yawned and went to the boys dormitories.

Ron was fast asleep and snoring. Harry smiled when he heard Ron mutter, "Sorry 'Mione."

Maybe it was just him, but at this moment, while there was so many things wrong with the world, and so many things he should be working on and doing, Harry felt feather light.

The boy-who-lived changed into a t-shirt and a pair of jogging pants before crawling into bed, his mind reliving the kiss in the hall that he received from Loony Luna Lovegood. She was insane, but that just made Luna, Luna.

And with that, he was content.

* * *

Read and review? :)


End file.
